


Lucky Socks

by summercarntspel



Series: Beatles Group Chat [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Gen, Group chat, M/M, at first at least, idk where this will go, implied mclennon, implied starrison, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summercarntspel/pseuds/summercarntspel
Summary: I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS OR WHERE IT WILL GO PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER





	Lucky Socks

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS OR WHERE IT WILL GO PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER

**#winston** : SOSSOSOSOSOSOSOS

 **scouse of distinction** : ¿

 **#winston** : EMERGENCY

 **macca** : W H A T

 **#winston** : HAS ANYONE SEEN

 **#winston** : MY LUCKY SOCKS

 **drummer boi** : …

 **drummer boi** : what lucky socks?

 **#winston** : THE LUCKY SOCKS

 **scouse of distinction** : that helps, thanks

 **#winston** : THE ONES I WEAR TO RECORD IN

 **#winston** : THEY ARE BLUE. THEY HAVE DUCKS ON THEM.

 **macca** : they’re probably in the laundry, love???

 **#winston** : I AM DOOMED

 **scouse of distinction** : does anyone know what’s happening

 **drummer boi** : no idea

 **#winston** : WE RECORD IN AN HOUR

 **#winston** : MY SOCKS ARE MISSING

 **#winston** : DO YOU NOT SEE THE ISSUE

 **macca** : babe… you don’t need them to record

 **macca** : you just think you do

 **#winston** : D O N ‘ T

 **macca** : I’m just saying

 **#winston** : THIS RECORD WILL FLOP

 **#winston** : WE WILL BE HOMELESS

 **scouse of distinction** : aren’t you being a little dramatic

 **drummer boi** : ^^^^^

 **#winston** : NO

 **#winston** : I HAVE NEVER RECORDED WITHOUT THOSE SOCKS

 **#winston** : THEY ARE THE REASON WE ARE AFLOAT

 **macca** : what’s that supposed to mean

 **macca** : shocked and confused

 **scouse of distinction** : and to think I thought it was bc we were good

 **drummer boi** : I thought it was your good looks, geo

 **scouse of distinction** : our* 😊

 **drummer boi** : c:

 **#winston** : CAN YOU NOT DO THAT RN

 **macca** : johnny can u take a deep breath

 **#winston** : N O

 **drummer boi** : john

 **#winston** : I SAID NO

 **drummer boi** : no I have a question

 **#winston** : I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR QUESTIONS I AM BUSY HUNTING SOCKS

 **drummer boi** : it’s important

 **#winston** : WH A T????

 **drummer boi** : didn’t u do our last recording barefoot

 **drummar boi** : without socks

 **#winston** : …

 **scouse of distinction** : YOU DID

 **#winston** : ………..

 **macca** : JOHN YOU TOTALLY DID

 **macca** : AND WE’RE STILL FINE SO THERE U GO

 **#winston** : …. c:

 **macca** : <33

 **scouse of distinction** : I hate you all

 **drummer boi** : ://

 **scouse of distinction** : not you

 **drummer boi** : :DDDD

 **#winston** : gross

 **macca** : :*

 **#winston** : :****

 **scouse of distinction** : gross


End file.
